


my trust was blind you broke the pact

by CadetDru



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Choking, Dubious Consent, Familiars, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Minor Violence, Post-Episode: s02e09 Witches, Trust Issues, Vampires, spoiler: no sex to be had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: Guillermo's mind was immediately going to stakes.  He didn't have anything on him, he hadn't grabbed any of his supplies.  He couldn't fight Nandor back that way.  He tried to tell himself that he didn't need to fight Nandor at all. His master would never hurt him.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz & Nandor the Relentless, Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	my trust was blind you broke the pact

Nandor was stalking angrily through the house. Guillermo was on break, so he didn't pay any attention. When he came off of break, he put up his headphones and checked to see what kind of hell had broken loose during his short breather. Nandor was still stalking around.

Guillermo approached him, ready to let out a heavy sigh. "What's wrong, Master?" He was standing at least six feet away from Nandor. If both had reached out, their fingertips might have brushed. It was a safe distance.

Nandor wasn't a safe creature. Guillermo blinked and he was against the wall. He blinked because of the force and speed that Nandor used to move him. His back was to the wall. "Master?" he said. He didn't know what game Nandor was playing at, or what was at stake.

His mind was immediately going to stakes. He didn't have anything on him, he hadn't grabbed any of his supplies. He couldn't fight Nandor back that way. He tried to tell himself that he didn't need to fight Nandor at all. His master would never hurt him.

The creature before him, fangs bared and standing practically on top of him, was nothing like the Nandor that Guillermo served. This ancient one was angry. "You've sold my seed to witches, made me collect it myself without even offering to help, and now I find out you're killing vampires?"

Guillermo tried to explain himself. If he'd been able to form words, he didn't know what he'd say. "I did it for you," Guillermo managed. 

Another blink, and Nandor. had Guillermo by the throat. He held his doomed familiar up with one hand, palm against his Adam's apple, feet not quite touching the ground. Nandor's other hand stayed at his side. He wouldn't sweat anyway, but he wasn't even breaking a metaphorical sweat. The physical actions were nothing to him. 

His eyes showed more. They showed anger, anger from a man who owned head-ripping gloves, anger from an undead creature who would not hesitate to destroy anyone or anything. "I should kill you," Nandor said. He leaned in closer, growling, his body pressed against Guillermo's. He was forcing what breath Guillermo had in him back out. His hand applied more pressure. "You have betrayed me. You have used me. And, again, you haven't even had the courtesy to use me directly."

Guillermo licked his lips. He tried not to think about the fact that he was getting an erection. Nandor shook his head in disgust, but Guillermo could feel Nandor's erection pushing against him. Guillermo wasn't clear on what was going on, but there was a small chance that he'd end up enjoying it.

Nandor released the pressure, released Guillermo. He was still being pushed against the wall, but his feet were flat on the floor this time. Guillermo caught his breath, a slight wheeze proving that he was still there. "Master," he said hoarsely.

"I could have killed you," Nandor said. The monster was gone, the man that Guillermo knew was back. He was still standing as close. 

"I know, Master. Everything I've done, it's been for you." His breathing was getting more shallow again. 

"You enjoyed that, just now," Nandor said, pushing his erection against Guillermo's side. "I had your life in the palm of my hand and you liked it." 

Guillermo could only nod. 

"What else would you like?" Nandor asked. It was a rhetorical question. 

Nandor undid Guillermo's top buttons, looking for any bruising from his hand. He applied it again, measuring just where he'd laid it. He lunged in and bit just where his thumb had been. Guillermo nearly swooned into Nandor, who took a step back. 

Guillermo fell to the floor with one knee up against his chest (foot flat on the floor, ready to run?) while the other knee was laying down, the ankle nearly beneath him. Not a hair out of place, maybe a little mussed in the back from when Nandor vampire-voomed, but that was it. A few drops of blood on a slightly askew collar, a little bruising developing underneath that.

"What can I do? The vampires… that can't change. You'd be in too much jeopardy. Memo's Man Milk..."

"Oh, you'd really like that one. Make more profit off me, pimp me out." Nandor sneered. "No, I'll take care of this myself. I'm the only one that I can trust." 

"Master, you can still trust me," Guillermo said, gathering his legs around him. 

"Fucking guy." He scoffed at Guillermo still on the floor and walked off. "Get up." 

Guillermo straightened out his legs and stood. He couldn't stay in the house any longer. Nandor was getting more erratic, Guillermo himself was getting more erratic. Neither of them was going to be safe for much longer. Guillermo's defense of the house wouldn't be for anything if he became the threat instead. He'd pack up when Nandor retired for the day, head back to his mother's house. He'd start over. 


End file.
